User blog:Nobody700/Make a Disaster Level: Part 2
For those who don't know, I made a level for disasters levels. For those called dragons, but much weaker then other dragons. 1-5 is the case, 1 being the smallest, and 5 being the biggest. I know this is non canon, but it can be fun. Here is to help understand how deadly these guys are. Wolf threat 1: A threat to children or weak people. Wolf Threat 2: A threat to an actual fit person. Wolf Threat 3: A threat to multiple people Wolf Threat 4: A threat to 5 fit men. Wolf Threat 5: A threat to ten unarmed people. Tiger threat 1: A threat to 100 unarmed people Tiger Threat 2: A threat to 200 unarmed people Tiger Threat 3: A threat to 300 unarmed people Tiger Threat 4: A threat to 400 unarmed people Tiger Threat 5: A threat to 500 unarmed people Demon Threat 1: Can destroy a small community. Demon Threat 2: Can destroy a town Demon Threat 3: Can destroy a large town Demon Threat 4: Can destroy a city Demon Threat 5: Can destroy a major city, like New York. Dragon Threat 1: Can destroy a small third world country. Dragon threat 2: Can defeat a small but developed country. Dragon Threat 3: Can defeat an average sized country. Dragon threat 4: Can defeat a powerful nation. Dragon Threat 5: Can defeat a super nation. God Threat 1: Can annihilate humanity. Even in these, they're rankings. Lower is considered weak for this ranking, Mid is the average, and Upper is considered very strong. Current Mysterious being ranking This is the non canon ranking system for Mysterious beings. This will be updated soon. Wolf Himaaku: Lower Wolf 1 Hotdog: Lower Wolf 1 Piggy Bancon: Mid Wolf 3 Tongue Strecther: Upper Wolf 5 Pot Bellee: Mid Wolf 2 Benpatsu: Upper Wolf 4 Enamel: Upper Wolf 1 Fish of Darkness: Mid Wolf 4 Gyoffrey: Mid Wolf 5 Suppon: Lower Wolf 4 Rosie: Upper Wolf 5 Tigers Black Roast: Lower Tiger 1 Crablante: Mid Tiger 2 Delorean: Upper Tiger 2 Electric Catfish Man: Upper Tiger 4 Fighting Bull-Frog: Lower Tiger 3 Frog Man: Lower Tiger 2 Slugerous: Mid Tiger 2 Ground Dragon: Lower Tiger 4 Kamakyuri: Upper Tiger 5 Kombu Infinity: Upper Tiger 5 Meiko Plasma: Lower Tiger 5 Marshall Gorilla: Mid Tiger 5 Octopus Claw Man: Mid Tiger 1 P.O.A.L.P.C: Mid Tiger 2 Three Eyed Ghost: Upper Tiger 5 Man eating Capybara: Lower Tiger 1 Forest Tribe member: Mid Tiger 2 Sea folk Member: Upper Tiger 3 Average Underground member: Mid Tiger 3 Eagle: Upper Tiger 4 Falcon: Upper Tiger 4 Hawk: Upper Tiger 4 Kite: Upper Tiger 4 Lord Great White: Lower Tiger 3 Sludge Jellyfish: Mid Tiger 4 Hamukichi: Lower Tiger 4 Venus Mantrap: Mid Tiger 4 Junior Centipede: Upper Tiger 5 Super Custom: Mid Tiger 3 Volten: Lower Tiger 5 Macho Daikon: Upper Tiger 4 Demons Choze: Mid Demon 4 Sky King: Lower Demon 3 Forest King: Mid Demon 4 Gale and Hellfire: Mid Demon 4 Goddess Glasses: Lower Demon 1 170,000 magicicada Nypmh: Lower Demon 2, (Adult) Upper Demon 4 Armored Gorilla: Upper Demon 2 Awakened Cockroach: Upper Demon 4 Beast King: Mid Demon 5 Deep Sea King: Lower Demon 4 (Wet) Lower Demon 5 Demonic Fan: Upper Demon 5 Do-s: Mid Demon 2 Eyesight: Upper Demon 2 Face Ripper: Lower Demon 4 Fist Fight Djinn: Lower Demon 2 G4: Mid Demon 4 (True Form) Lower Demon 3 Game-Berus: Mid Demon 2 Giant Crow: Mid Demon 3 Giant Snowman: Lower Demon 5 Grizzly Nyah: Lower Demon 1 (Adult) Upper Demon 4 Hundred-Eyes Octopus: Upper Demon 5 Jumping Spider: Lower Demon 4 Mosquito Girl: Upper Demon 3 (Blood) Mid Dragon 1 Phoneix Man: Upper Demon 2 Pureblood: Upper Demon 4 Rafflesidon: Lower Demon 1 Subterranean King: Upper Demon 3 Senior Centipede: Mid Demon 3 Free Hugger: Upper Demon 2 Three Crows: Mid Demon 2 (Individual) Upper Tiger 4 Bug God: Mid Demon 5 Royal Ripper: Lower Demon 3 Scaledon: Lower Wolf 2 (Full power) Lower Demon 4 Great Food Tub: Lower Demon 3 Suprise-Attack Plum: Mid Demon 1 Twin-Headed Tsuchinoko: Lower Demon 1 Devil long hair: Upper Demon 3 Haragi: Lower Demon 5 Evil Eye: Mid Demon 5 Showerhead: Lower Demon 2 Unihorn: Mid Demon 2 Super Rat: Upper Demon 2 Rhino Wrestler: (Start) Upper Tiger 5 (Evolved) Mid Demon 1 Dragon Ancient King: Lower Dragon 3 Gigakigan: Mid Dragon 2 Bakuzan: Upper Dragon 1 Carnage Kabuto: Mid Dragon 2 (Asura Mode) Mid Dragon 4 Elder Centipede: Lower Dragon 5 Pluton: Upper Dragon 2 Geryuganshoop: Lower Dragon 3 Groribas: Upper Dragon 2 Melzalgald: Mid Dragon 3 Gouketsu: Upper Dragon 4 Vaccine Man: Upper Dragon 1 (Full power) Lower Dragon 3 Withered Sprout: Mid Dragon 1 Marugori: Mid Dragon 4 Black Sperm: Upper Dragon 2 (Multi Sperm Form) Mid Dragon 4 (Golden Sperm) Upper Dragon 5 Evil Natural Water: Mid Dragon 3 (After Saitama) Lower Demon 2 Fuhrer Ugly: Mid Dragon 1 (Full ugly mode) Mid Dragon 2 Gums: Lower Dragon 1 Kemzan Rat: Lower Dragon 3 Homeless Emperor: Lower Dragon 4 Overgrown Rover: Mid Dragon 5 Psykos: Mid Dragon 3 God Boros: (Armor) Upper Dragon 4 (Full power) Upper Dragon 5 (Meteoric Burst) God Garou: Upper Demon 5 (Awakened Garou) Mid Dragon 2 (Monster) Upper Dragon 5 (Full Monster) God Category:Blog posts